


I Don't Care What People Say When We're Together

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a super successful entrepreneur and Louis is truly, madly, and deeply in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care What People Say When We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://thesecondwarm.tumblr.com/post/72812885380/sugar-daddy-liam-au-they-meet-when-louis-is-18)
> 
> title from 'Happily' by One Direction

Louis could not remember a time in his life where he was happier. He tried, but there don't seem to be any memories before the day he met Liam. It was as if the first eighteen and a half years of his life were completely vacant until that beautiful man walked into the café and promptly ruined Louis.

They barely spoke that day, short of Liam ordering a quick lunch and Louis staring at him open-mouthed before remembering himself and staggering to fill Liam's order. He remembers the quirk of a smile on Liam's lips as he handed over his credit card, the brush of skin on skin when Louis handed it back with his receipt.

He most certainly remembers watching Liam walk away, admiring how fit his ass looked in his three-piece suit.

Louis also remembers the way his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach when Liam left and he couldn't follow. He could only hope that he would walk back in the next day, or even the day after that.

But none of that mattered now. Well, actually, that's a lie because everything about Liam mattered to Louis, but that's besides the point. What mattered was Liam was his, all his.

The only problem was, not everyone felt the same about their relationship as they did. Which, to be perfectly honest, shouldn't matter at all. But despite how ridiculously happy he was with Liam, Louis couldn't let all the negativity pass on by without a second thought.

It started out small, Liam taking him out for dinner to the nicest restaurants in town, buying him expensive presents despite Louis' protests, just generally being the best boyfriend in the world. But then came the biggest event of Liam's year, his company's annual charity gala.

Louis was so proud of Liam, he really was. He knew that Liam had been incredibly lucky with his success at such a young age, and he couldn't help but beam every time Liam mentioned anything about his company.

But that was just it: Liam's age. Louis remembered the tone his mother took when he first told her about the difference, even though he pretended not to notice. He had hoped she wouldn't care because she would understand that he was in love, but even his own mother had doubts.

Sure, he hadn't really planned on falling in love with someone eleven years his senior, but this was _Liam_. When it came to Liam, Louis just didn't care about anything else. There was only Liam.

Liam obviously held no reservations about their age difference, as he told Louis on a regular basis. He held Louis' hand; kissed him in public on the forehead, cheek, lips, wherever he could put his lips. There was no shame or hesitation on Liam's part, and Louis loved that about him. He felt absolutely, one hundred percent safe in Liam's arms.

That is, until the night of the gala. That was when the insecurities started to settle in.

He felt itchy and hot in the tux Liam had bought for him, fearing that it was too tight and he wouldn't be able to breathe by the time they arrived at the event. Louis was fiddling with his cufflinks when Liam came up behind him, hooking his arms around Louis' waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Louis relaxed, leaning back against Liam as he smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous," he muttered. Liam laughed and Louis felt it resonate in his own chest. Liam pressed a kiss to the underside of Louis' jaw and looked at him fondly.

"You look incredible."

Louis turned around in Liam's arms and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, wincing slightly when his jacket felt just slightly too tight around his shoulders.

"I'd rather not wear this monkey suit." Liam rested his forehead against Louis' and sighed, still smiling.

"You know if I could, I'd let you go to this completely naked," Liam said as his hands moved down from Louis' hips to grab his ass, pulling Louis against him. "But then I'd be jealous of everyone staring."

"We could stay here," Louis began as he kissed Liam lightly. "You could undress me." He pressed soft kisses along Liam's jawline and smiled as Liam's eyes fluttered shut. "And we could lie in bed for hours."

Liam's grip tightened and Louis smiled wider as he heard Liam exhale sharply.

"You know we have to go." Louis sighed, pouting slightly.

"I know. Can't fault me for dreaming, though."

Liam smiled, reaching up and cupping Louis' face as he kissed him slowly, his lips lingering on Louis' for as long as possible. When Liam pulled away, Louis turned his head and kissed Liam's palm lightly before taking his hand. Liam pulled Louis' hand and brushed his lips against Louis' knuckles before pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, the car's waiting."

The ride there wasn't long, and Liam held onto Louis' hand the whole way. Louis stared out the window, watching the lights flash by as he enjoyed the feeling of Liam's thumb gently rubbing against his skin.

He missed the warmth when Liam let go to get out of the car. Louis followed him out, immediately squinting due to the hundreds of flashes from the cameras going off all around them. He stood frozen for a moment before Liam grabbed his hand again and led him through the gauntlet.

Louis watched in awe as Liam waved to the photographers, pausing every so often to greet people and shake hands. He never let go of Louis' hand, not even when Louis thought he might.

He did his best to put on a brave smile and make it seem like he was enjoying himself, but if Louis was being honest with himself, he was downright terrified. But there was something in the way that Liam kept looking back at him with such warmth and affection that made the knots in Louis' stomach loosen.

Liam kept a tight grip of Louis' hand as they made their way inside and to their assigned table, close to the front of the room. There were already several people seated, but the table was still half empty when they arrived.

Louis breathed a shaky sigh of relief when he sat down in the chair next to Liam, choosing to stare at the name card on the table in front of him rather than in the prying eyes of the other people around the table. His eyes snapped to Liam when he felt his hand be released, but they were met with a reassuring look that made Louis' terror melt away.

"Feeling all right?" Liam asked softly as he wrapped his arm around the back of Louis' chair.

"Yeah," he replied in the same quiet tone with a slight nod of his head. Liam smiled as he scooted his chair closer and tucked his hand under Louis' chin to lift his head up so he could kiss him.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Louis tried to pull away, feeling shy as his cheeks started to heat up at the sound of Liam's words. But Liam brought their lips back together and Louis sighed softly.

"Liam, I-"

"Liam! The man of the hour!" Louis was interrupted and Liam abruptly sat back in his chair as a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, shaking him as the new man collapsed into the seat next to Liam.

"Niall, have you been into the champagne already?" Liam asked with a laugh as he turned away from Louis.

"No! Well, yes, but that's not the point." Niall laughed and Louis absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck. He'd met Niall before and he liked him, but his presence was a bit much for him at the moment.

"The point is-" Niall continued. "That this is your night! I'm happy for you!"

"You're always happy, that's why I keep you around." Liam chuckled and Louis just looked at him fondly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Oh, please. Your happiness comes from your handsome companion here." Niall turned his attention to Louis and smiled. "Lovely to see you, as always."

"Likewise," Louis answered with a similar smile.

"Speaking of companions," Liam said as he turned towards Niall. "Where's your gorgeous wife?"

"She's-" Niall turned around, glancing around the room before pointing to a brunette a few tables away. "Over there."

"Better go and get her, the man she's talking to is a terrible flirt." Liam smiled and Niall let out a laugh.

"So's my wife. S'why I fell in love with her." Niall smiled at the pair of them before he left the table, and Louis watched as Niall pulled his wife away from the other man and into his arms, twirling her around as he did so.

"She is gorgeous," Louis said softly as Liam's attention turned back to him. Liam smiled, slipping his hand around Louis' waist as he kissed his cheek.

"So are you."

Louis blushed as he turned his head away from Liam. He loved when Liam said things like that, but he preferred it when they were alone so he didn't feel embarrassed about how red his cheeks turned.

Liam pressed his lips against Louis' ear and started whispering things to him that made Louis' cheeks go even darker.

"I can't wait to get you back home, you know that?" Liam chuckled, his breath causing the hairs on the back of Louis' neck to stand on end.

"All I can think about is stripping this suit from your incredible body and licking every inch of your skin." Liam's fingers slipped under Louis' jacket to get a better grip on his hip, digging his fingernails in as he felt Louis shudder under his touch.

"L-Liam," Louis stuttered, a shaky breath falling from his lips as he suddenly gripped Liam's knee under the table. "If you don't stop I may actually faint."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Liam chuckled again, deftly licking the shell of Louis' ear before pressing a kiss behind it. "We've got a long night ahead of us."

Louis' bottom lip fell into a pout, but he quickly hid it from Liam. He truly wanted nothing more than for Liam to be happy and enjoy the night, but he'd rather spend it in one of their flats instead of a large banquet hall.

During the meal, he forced himself to remember what he'd been told by Harry, the one person in his life who seemed to understand everything. Harry had been there the first day Louis had met Liam, he had seen the way Louis had looked at him. Without even so much as a word from Louis, Harry had just known how he felt.

"You've just got to keep yourself together, mate." Louis had chuckled softly, not having to look at Harry to know he was offering a smile. "You know Liam adores you."

"I know," Louis agreed. It had been a slow day at the café the week before, when Louis started spilling his guts to Harry about how nervous he was about the upcoming gala. Harry had listened intently, offering bits of advice where he could, but deep down he knew that Louis really just needed to get the words out.

"You're just in love, you stupid git."

"D'you think?" Louis asked softly, and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"You're mad, you are." Harry shook his head. "Completely and utterly mad. Of course you're in love! Christ, anyone who looks at the two of you can see it."

"No," Louis said as he shook his head and turned away from Harry. "All anyone sees is he's 30 and I'm-"

"An adult," Harry interrupted. "Same as Liam. You know what you're doing."

"Do I?" Louis muttered under his breath. Harry let out a sigh and walked over to Louis, turning him around and putting his hands firmly on Louis' shoulders.

"Listen to me. Liam loves you, and you love Liam. Stop being so bloody stupid and just say it already." Louis chuckled as Harry ruffled his hair and smiled.

"How are you so good with this sort of thing?" Louis asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Years of practice," Harry answered with a short laugh. "Being perpetually single gives me a unique insight into this sort of thing."

"You're an idiot." Louis laughed.

Louis had repeated the words to himself many times since that day, _you're in love_. Though no matter how many times he heard the words in his head, he couldn't bring himself to say them aloud. He desperately wanted to, but he wanted to be sure that Liam would say them back and that was something he just couldn't risk.

But as he looked into Liam's eyes that night, he suddenly wanted to say it. He felt the words on his tongue, hot and heavy and desperate to be spoken.

Louis grasped at Liam's hand, feeling his heart start to race as Liam looked at him with a soft smile and a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Lou, you all right?" Louis bit down on his lip and nodded curtly, trying to breathe normally.

"I-I just wanted to tell you something." The fear disappeared from Liam's eyes as his smile widened and he brought Louis' hand up to his lips, brushing a kiss along his knuckles.

"I'm listening."

Louis felt his mouth go dry, and he harshly swallowed as he desperately tried to find his voice. He felt Liam's eyes on him and he cursed himself for losing his nerve so quickly.

"I-" Louis' voice gave out so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I-"

"Liam!" Niall interrupted, seemingly coming from nowhere to jostle Liam once again. "Time for your speech, come on!"

"All right," Liam answered with a laugh, pushing Niall away as he turned back to Louis. "You were saying?"

"It can wait," Louis' voice nearly cracked, and he hoped Liam didn't notice.

"Right," Liam replied softly before he kissed Louis on the lips. "Wish me luck."

"Luck." The word fell from Louis' lips so quietly that he wasn't even sure if Liam had heard him before he got up. He watched Liam leave the table and walk towards the podium that had been set up a few feet away. His eyes settled on Liam's ass, and slipping back into an old routine seemed to calm Louis and forget about the fact that he'd frozen mere minutes before.

Louis listened to Liam speak, so fixated on the sound of his voice that he didn't notice when someone slipped into the seat beside him.

"So you're the new boytoy." Louis jumped at the sound of this new voice, and his eyes snapped to the stunningly handsome man sitting in Liam's seat.

"I- Wh-" Louis stuttered, and the man chuckled.

"I see Liam's mentioned nothing of me. Should've expected that." He held his hand out to Louis, who stared at it. "Zayn Malik."

"Louis Tomlinson,"  he replied, cautiously shaking Zayn's hand. Louis' suit suddenly felt much tighter than before, and the room felt far too hot. He didn't like the way Zayn looked at him, almost as if Louis was his prey.

"S'pose you're wondering who I am." Zayn smirked. Louis swallowed nervously and struggled to break their eye contact, though even when he looked away he still felt Zayn's eyes burning holes right through him.

"Who are you?" Louis asked timidly.

"Oh, I'm an old friend of Liam's." Zayn chuckled, as if what he had said had been a joke. "Although I'm not sure if friend is the correct term. Flame may be more appropriate."

"F-Flame?" Louis cursed himself for stuttering, he'd never felt this uneasy around anyone before. There was something in the way that Zayn looked at him, the way he kept licking his lips and was leaning far too close to Louis.

"Let me put it this way, love." Zayn leaned in even further, and Louis felt his breath hitch in his throat as Zayn stopped mere inches away from Louis' face. "Last year, I was on Liam's arm."

Louis turned his head away from Zayn, hoping that he would just go away, disappear right before his eyes and Liam would come to his rescue. But Louis felt a rush of hot breath near his ear, and he knew it was Zayn.

"In fact, I blew him in the limo on the way here." Louis gripped the edge of the tablecloth, jerking at the clatter of silverware against the plate in front of him.

"You should've seen him," Zayn continued. "Bright red the whole night, couldn't wait to get me home after that one."

"Stop," Louis begged. He pushed Zayn away from him, still clutching the tablecloth with his other hand. Zayn let out a chuckle as he sat back against the chair, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Just saying, love. Enjoy it while you can."

"Zayn." Louis heart leapt at the sound of Liam's voice, and he prayed that he didn't look as utterly wrecked as he felt. "Stop harassing my boyfriend."

"I'm just being friendly!" Zayn protested with a light laugh, standing up and placing a hand on Louis' shoulder. Louis tried not to jerk away from the contact, but Liam noticed.

"I'm sure you've been just lovely. Now kindly sod off."

"Wonderful to see you too, Liam." Zayn looked down at Louis with a sneer before he walked away. Liam sat down next to Louis and carefully stroked his cheek.

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me."

Louis put his best brave face on as he turned to Liam, who looked genuinely worried. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Liam's hand, letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"D'you want to get out of here?" Liam asked, and Louis couldn't do anything but nod in return.

Louis felt awful about making Liam leave the gala so early, but Liam didn't seem to care. He only left Louis' side long enough to give Niall a short explanation as to why they were leaving, and Niall gave Louis an understanding look as they passed by.

Liam kept his hand on the small of Louis' back as they made their way outside and to a car, and he immediately pulled Louis into his arms the second the door closed. He started whispering _I'm sorry_ over and over as his lips covered Louis' neck with kisses and Louis willed himself to not start crying.

"Liam-" he croaked, cringing at the sound of his own voice. "It's fine, I'm o-"

"It is most certainly not fine." Liam grabbed the sides of Louis' face and looked deep into his eyes. Louis could see tears brimming in his eyes, and he blinked furiously to keep them from his own. "If I'd known Zayn was there, that he would say or do anything to make you upset, I never-"

"Liam," Louis said, slightly stronger than before. "I'm okay. You're here now."

"That's right." Liam's face softened and he pressed his lips against Louis', sighing deeply when he pulled away. "I'm here."

Louis nestled himself in the crook of Liam's neck, lacing his fingers with Liam's he sighed in relief. Liam kissed the top of his head, humming a sweet, familiar tune into Louis' hair as the car took them back to Liam's flat.

When the car slowed to a stop in front of Liam's building, Louis groaned softly at the idea that he would have to leave Liam's arms. Liam chuckled softly as if he knew exactly what Louis was thinking.

"Want me to carry you in?"

"No," Louis mumbled sheepishly, despite the fact that he really wanted to say yes.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Liam kissed Louis' forehead as he opened the door, gently pulling Louis along with him.

Liam kept Louis close to him as they entered the elevator, and Louis felt himself relaxing even after all the turmoil he'd just been through. He yelped suddenly when Liam swept him off his feet in the elevator, laughing as he did so.

"What are you doing?!" Louis cried as he tried to get down, but Liam wouldn't let him.

"What you wanted," Liam answered as he kissed Louis' cheek. Louis buried his head into Liam's neck again, feeling his cheeks burn as the elevator doors opened to the penthouse flat where Liam lived.

Louis didn't argue as Liam carried him through the rooms, heading towards the bedroom. He only made a small noise of protest when Liam laid him down on the bed and didn't immediately lie down next to him.

Liam chuckled softly and squeezed Louis' hand, his nonverbal way of saying _I'll be right back_. He returned a few minutes later holding a box of matches, and Louis noticed that he'd turned off all the lights outside of the bedroom. Liam moved about the room, lighting the candles that were scattered about and Louis smiled as he watched.

Liam flipped the light switch, bathing the two of them in candlelight before he crossed the room and crawled onto the bed beside Louis. He gently pulled Louis close to him and brushed his lips against Louis' cheek. Louis closed his eyes and smiled, sighing as he melted into Liam's touch.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Liam asked softly in a slight mumble, his lips still pressed against Louis.

"No," Louis answered with a light chuckle.

"Good. Because I seem to remember you saying I could undress you," Liam said as his hands slid up Louis' chest and started to pull his jacket off. "And that we'd lie in bed for hours."

"I did say that, didn't I?" The corner of Louis' mouth quirked up in a smile as they slowly sat up, allowing Liam to pull the jacket away from his shoulders.

"You did," Liam agreed before pressing his mouth to Louis'. "And I've been thinking about it all night."

"Have you?" Louis teased as Liam's fingers played with his tie, loosening it enough to begin unbuttoning his shirt underneath it. Liam nodded, trying to keep their lips together as much as he could while he worked on getting Louis' clothes off.

"Can you blame me?" Liam asked with a breathy chuckle. Louis shivered slightly as Liam finally unbuttoned his shirt all the way and pushed it off of him, leaving the tie around his neck.

Liam shifted, pulling Louis' back flat against his chest as he rubbed his hands down Louis' torso, going to work on unbuckling his belt as he sucked on Louis' neck. Louis fisted a hand in Liam's hair when Liam bit down, leaving a mark on the pale skin.

"God, Liam." Louis let out a shaky sigh and Liam smiled against his neck, leaning back a bit to admire his handiwork.

"Mine," he breathed into Louis' ear as he slipped his hands into Louis' trousers, massaging his hips for a moment before pushing them further down. Louis' breath hitched when Liam's fingers brushed against his cock, and he couldn't hold back a soft moan when they closed around it.

Having Liam's hands on him coupled with his heavy breathing in Louis' ear made the entirety of Louis' body shake. He was filled with lust and his hands desperately grabbed at any part of Liam he could touch.

"Liam," he whined. "I want- I _need_ to touch you."

Liam groaned softly, pressing his hips into Louis. "I like the sound of that."

He pulled his hands out of Louis' trousers and yanked off his own jacket, quickly setting to work on unbuttoning his shirt as Louis turned around and unbuckled Liam's belt, tugging any and all material away from Liam as fast as he could.

Once Liam's clothes fell to the floor, he pulled on Louis' tie to bring their lips back together. Louis hungrily kissed Liam, letting his hands roam all over Liam's bare skin. He tore himself away from Liam's lips, trailing kisses down his chest as he slipped in-between Liam's legs.

Liam moaned softly as Louis wrapped his hand around him, lightly sucking the head of his cock before taking the rest in. Liam let out another moan, louder this time, as Louis hollowed his cheeks and hummed around his cock. Liam fisted his hands in Louis' hair, trying not to pull too hard but Louis didn't seem to mind at all.

Louis dug his fingernails into Liam's thighs, leaving light marks as his head bobbed up and down. Liam started panting as he tried to form words, desperately clinging to Louis' hair.

"Lou," he moaned as he wrapped his hand around the tie still around Louis' neck, pulling it with just enough force to get Louis to look up at him. "Let me fuck you."

Louis stared up at Liam's eyes, dark and filled with lust. He pulled off of Liam's cock and crawled up Liam's body, letting out a moan as his cock, still trapped underneath the fabric of his boxers, rubbed against Liam's.

Liam turned Louis over onto his back, hooking his thumb in the belt loop of Louis' trousers and pulling them down over his legs before tugging his boxers off as well. Liam crawled back on top of Louis and kissed him, grinding his hips down into Louis as he reached for the bottle of lube he kept in the bedside drawer.

"L-Liam-" Louis stuttered as Liam pressed a slicked finger against his entrance, cautiously pushing it in as he started biting at Louis' neck again. Louis lost all train of thought when Liam added a second finger, working them together to prepare Louis for what was to come.

Liam sank his teeth into the tendons of Louis' neck as he used a third finger, and Louis cried out. He dug his fingernails into Liam's back and let out short, heavy breaths into Liam's ear that only made Liam want to keep going.

"I can't wait to be inside you," he muttered against Louis' neck. "To feel you around me as I fuck you."

"Do it, Liam," Louis begged. "Fuck me, please, I-I need it."

Liam pulled his fingers out and Louis whined softly, missing the feeling of Liam inside of him but he knew it wouldn't be long before he would feel him there again. Liam moaned softly as he covered his cock with lube before lining himself up with Louis. He stared down at Louis as he pushed in, not wanting to miss a second of what Louis looked like in that moment.

Louis stopped breathing altogether when he felt Liam enter him, and he closed his eyes tightly as he shuddered violently with pleasure. Louis wrapped his arms around Liam tightly and pressed his forehead against Liam's neck, letting out sharp breaths as he moaned.

"God Lou, you feel so good," Liam moaned as he started to thrust slowly, gripping the bed underneath Louis. He started to pick up speed, going as deep into Louis as he could with each thrust while Louis continued to moan underneath him.

"F-Fuck, Liam, don't s-stop, so good," Louis could barely contain himself when Liam slipped his hand between them and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Louis knew he wouldn't last long at that rate, but he didn't care.

"Come for me, Lou. Need to feel it," Liam groaned.

"Yes- Oh g- _Liam_ ," Louis cried out just before he started to come in Liam's hand, panting heavily as Liam kept working him through his orgasm. "I-I love you-" Louis gasped in the heat of the moment, not quite realizing what he was saying until he'd already said it.

Liam moaned loudly as he came a few seconds later, gripping Louis' hip and shuddering before he collapsed on top of him. Louis fought to catch his breath once Liam gently pulled out of him and rolled over onto his back. He laid there, frozen and praying that maybe Liam hadn't heard.

"Louis?" Liam croaked a minute or two later. Louis swallowed harshly before he responded.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
